There are numerous instances in which a supply of water or other liquid under pressure is available for cleaning purposes, but it is desired to effect a cleaning action with the cleaning liquid by a mechanical scrubbing action. Accordingly, a need exists for a form of mechanical scrubber which may be driven from a source of liquid under pressure.
Various different forms of liquid motors in operative association with a scrubbing unit and a source of cleaning liquid under pressure heretofore have been provided. Examples of such devices including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,696,835, 2,178,943, 2,284,213 and 2,678,457.